Elder Scrolls: Fallacy of Nirn
by DarkMatterLord
Summary: Hiatus and being worked on. Summary will be changed when done.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Elder Scrolls in any way. I only own my own characters and lore.

**Author's Notes: **This is a remake of End to All, a story I wanted to do for quite some time now. Problem was that I reread it and found it utterly shit. Hopefully, this one is better. I have a bad feeling that it isn't any better. Then again, I have been doing great in English class lately, but that's schoolwork. It's pretty different in my opinion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Another Boring Day<strong>

06:12 A.M., Sundas, 22, Frostfall, 4E 236

Avitus flipped through the pages of the book he was reading, which he had read two times previously this month, bored out of his mind. It wasn't like being bored at 6 A.M. in the morning was a common thing for people his age, but what was there to do on a plantation that was 5 miles away from civilization, and that civilization was Hortown, a fairly small town with no one around his age there to talk to.

He could get ready and check on the workers to see how much tobacco and cotton they managed to harvest, but he didn't feel like it at the moment, since the tobacco was only planted a month ago, so it still had a while, and they picked the cotton only two weeks ago, so there's no need for him to even leave his room.

Even if he decided to go talk to the workers, even though he was one of their employers, they didn't respect him, due to the fact that his social anxiety got the best of him one too many times, and that their pay was docked a few days ago, when his sister needed the money to repair her gear for the diplomatic conference between the new Maxigius Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion.

Now Avitus was here, alone in his room, after waking up around half an hour ago, and alone on his fifteenth birthday, with some irritated workers with family members surrounding him inside his own plantation, his home.

It wasn't a pleasant thought, but Avitus wasn't something that would think of pleasant thoughts, well, not usually at any rate. He wanted to leave with his sister when she left for the meeting as one of the current generals of the Legion, but she said that he was too young and inexperienced in fighting to come with her, as she specifically stated that the chance of him not coming back alive was a legitimate concern.

Still, it didn't faze the young teenager, even after three days since she left, but at the very least, he understood why she did it. He wasn't one to get mad or be jealous, but when left alone without anyone to socialize with, he would go mad pretty fast.

His sister, Crystin, was the only living being on Nirn that he felt comfortable with, as the two of them were the closest anybody has seen of siblings, and not close enough for their relationship to be considered incestual, as much as the rumors of the employees of the plantation said they were.

Still, when it came down to it, young Avitus was going mad with loneliness. It's not like he doesn't want to talk to anybody else, but as social anxiety goes, it doesn't go well talking to people he barely knows about, especially since his anxiety is a fairly extreme case.

Suddenly a knocking came from his door. Not wanting to be bothered at the moment, Avitus stayed silent, trying to trick the person that he was still asleep, since he was probably the most silent sleeper in all of High Rock. Unfortunately for Avitus however, the entirety of the people living in the plantation knew of his sleeping habits, and the person opened the door to check.

"Um, sorry to bother you young sir," the Nord that opened the door said. "But, we have something of a situation downstairs with some guards saying that we owe them 1,600 Septims for each acre of land we own."

"Wait," Avitus thought suddenly. "That bill was passed? I thought Crystin told me that it was vetoed a week ago."

Quickly getting out of his bed and putting his book away, he shushed the man away, and removed his sleepwear to something more appropriate, and ran to his sister's room and takes out a small chest. Taking the key to it from a nearby drawer, he walks towards the main entrance, trying to not fall over from the weight of the chest.

Finally getting to his destination, Avitus looks up to see a tall Orsimer wearing chain mail armor, who stood at what Avitus estimated, 6.8 feet tall. The Orc gave off a horrifying presence while leaning a large warhammer over his shoulder.

He glared at the teenager with his crimson red eyes, his skin seemingly "glowing" a bright flame that engulfed the entirety of his body. All in all, this man was the scariest thing that Avitus has ever encountered in his fifteen years of life, except for his sister, who might me more intimidating than even the behemoth of a Mer right in front of him.

Continuing to glare at the kid, the Orc said with bitterness in his voice, "You gotta be kidding me. The owner of this acre of plantation is some brat that took his sweet time getting here with this chest, which is probably filled with money or something on lines of that."

"W-well, I have to admit," Avitus muttered. "That you have the right to be irritated. After all, I am just some mere ant compared to you savage. I mean barbarian. I mean, oh just kill me..."

Sighing, the Orc put his hammer on the ground, which Avitus swore it cause a miniature earthquake for a second there, and then took the small chest, and placed it next to the hammer. "Look, it seems that you know why I'm here. If I felt like trying to understand how someone so young has total control of this place, I would question you, but right now, I just tired from taking taxes from people. Working for the bloody king doesn't seem to be so relaxing anymore, now that I'm roaming the Wayrest area of High Rock, but since I'm bound by duty and law, I need to see that you have the right amount of Septims to pay."

Nodding to the Orc, Avitus took out the key to the chest, and opened it, showing an array of jewels, jewelry, and septims. The large Orsimer looked at the contents of the container and took two emerald encrusted silver necklaces for the payment. "Look, I know you're afraid of me, it's not a first, but in Malacath's name will you tell me who you are? I need to make sure who are the owners of local businesses and I'm pretty sure you're not the woman named Crystin Caine, the General of the First Legion, and the supposed owner of this place."

"Yeah, well she's not here," Avitus muttered, trying to make sure he doesn't say anything completely stupid and offensive again. "She left along with a couple other generals for the Summerset Isles for some meeting with the dominion."

"The Thalmor huh..." the Orc spat. "I don't want to give off the impression of just some dumb brute like the rest of my kind by talking more sophisticated, but right now, all I feel from the utter mention of those people is rage and anger for the damn assholes who won't consider our kind Mer."

Avitus stayed silent as the large man insulted the Altmer government, not wanting to have the rage go towards him, even though he seemed to be fairly reasonable, and actually someone pacifistic, at the very least before he brought up the Dominion. Locking the small chest, his once again picked it up, and looked back at the Orc.

Seeing that he has yet to leave, Avitus says, "Um, sorry, but can you please go. There shouldn't be anything left here for you to do." The Orsimer snaps out of his individual rant and quickly turns his head at the boy. "Yeah, that will probably be for the better. The name's Azulorz gro-Khaguk. You'll be wanting to remember that, since I'll be visiting every two weeks for the payment, you got that. Not being able to pay compensation will lead to imprisonment for a month and the land will be taken away from you. If you have any complaints, take it to Queen Karliah."

Slamming the door shut, the Orc left Avitus alone. Relaxed that the ordeal was over, Avitus later realized that he was dead wrong, when he instantly remembered what Azulorz just said. Walking back to his sister's room, he put the chest and key away, and then sat onto the bed that the chest is under, trying to think of something that won't lead to him losing the plantation by bankruptcy."

While trying to think of something, Avitus's extremely high IQ of 134 makes him realize that in order to afford the taxation, they'll need to make 30% more income than usual, meaning that the workers will have to plant and tend to more crops than normally.

At the same time however, the workers are also mad that they aren't getting paid enough, and will leave for another farm or plantation for better pay, meaning that chances of them leaving is a large possibility, and without Crystin, there's no way he can convince them to stay, unless he was to pay them more, which would be counter productive if he payed them even more if they needed 1,200 Septims per two weeks.

"There's no way we'll be able to make get enough money to make the due amounts, especially if the workers are already irritated with us," thought Avitus. "They'll work harder if we pay them more, but their usual pay is 115 Septims per month, which isn't that much to begin with, and now we're somewhat short on funds, and are paying them only 80 Septims per month. Even if they were fine with working more, we only make about 3,000 Septims per shipment of cotton and tobacco, which isn't enough for around 600 Septims per week."

As he continued to find a way to make more money, Avitus had already realized that what he was doing was futile. They only had around 7,000 Septims at most, which wouldn't last for even two months.

When the tobacco is done, they'll get 3,000 more coins, but the wool will still need to grow, and by then, some workers will leave for better employment, leading to more stress on those that stay, leading to them wanting more breaks and payment.

The way it was looking now for the poor young teenager, the plantation won't last a year at this rate. The only chance of them to stay around long enough is for his sister to come back with some extremely large reward, but the last time something like this happened, she only came back with 1,400 Septims.

Sighing, Avitus decided to get some more rest, remembering how early it was, and how early he woke up in the first place. "Hopefully, this will just be a bad dream. Problem is, it's never what I want it to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Stats<strong>

**Avitus Caine**

**Strength: **20

**Intelligence: **72

**Willpower: **38

**Agility: **30

**Speed: **25

**Endurance: **15

**Personality: **25

**Luck: **50

**Azulorz gro-Khaguk**

**Strength: **Unknown

**Intelligence: **Unknown

**Willpower: **Unknown

**Agility: **Unknown

**Speed: **Unknown

**Endurance: **Unknown

**Personality: **Unknown

**Luck: **Unknown


End file.
